The present invention is related to a leg/elbow fixing device which can be microadjusted for more firmly, more comfortably and more safely supporting and fixing a patient's leg or elbow.
Conventionally, a fractured limb of a patient is fixed with gypsum and bandage. After the fractured part of the patient is fixed with the gypsum, the gypsum will be a heavy burden to the patient and make the patient hard to conveniently move. Moreover, due to poor air-permeability, the fractured part of the patient often suffers heat, itch, allergy, etc. In addition, the gypsum has poor supporting strength and tends to break due to incautious bending or collision. Furthermore, the gypsum will be softened by water so that when contaminated, it is impossible to clean the surface of the gypsum with wet cloth. Also, the gypsum is custom-made for a specific patient with a specific configuration. The gypsum is not adjustable in length so that it is impossible to reuse the gypsum for any other patient with different configuration. According to the above, the gypsum can hardly provide sufficient supporting strength, convenience, comfortableness and safety for the patient.
Another type of conventional leg/elbow fixing device includes at least two board bodies or brackets fixable on outer side of the fractured part. The board bodies are wrapped and tied on the fractured limb with bandages for fixing the fractured limb. Such measure is also not adjustable in length and cannot be reused for another patient. Also, the board bodies cannot be quickly and conveniently detached.